Crushtacean
Crushtacean was an oval-shaped silver robot that competed in Series 5, 6 and 7. It was designed to resemble a crab, with its main weapon being a pair of pincers. Rather than being controlled by a button or a joystick, the claws were operated by a uniquely designed pair of gloves, which had sensors so that the claws would open or close in relation to the wearer's hand movement. Crushtacean's best performance was in its debuting season, where it defeated the seeded favorite Behemoth and reached the heat final. It was nominated for Best Newcomer, but missed out. However, the next season, they won the award for Most Original Entry, thanks to their unusual technology. The team originated from South Africa and represented the country in international competitions, finishing as runner-up to Firestorm 4 in the Commonwealth Carnage competition in Extreme Series 2, and coming joint third with Tough As Nails in The Third World Championship. Crushtacean also competed in Dutch Robot Wars under the name Krab Bot, reaching the Grand Final of the second series. Robot History Series 5 Series 6 Extreme 2 Series 7 Crustacean was ganged up on by both Behemoth and UFO, and was pushed against the side wall, unable to bring its weapons into effect. Finally left immobile, Behemoth flipped it out as an act of vengeance for the Series 5 defeat at Crushtacean's claws. Dutch Series 2 In the Dutch wars, Crushtacean was renamed Krab Bot. Krab Bot's first battle was against Alien Destructor 2. Krab Bot grabbed Alien Destructor, and tried to push it around, but it escaped and shoved Krab Bot into Dead Metal's CPZ. Krab Bot escaped unharmed and grabbed Alien Destructor again. Dead Metal intervened to separate the two, and began cutting into Alien Destructor, puncturing two of its tyres. Time ran out, and the judges ruled that Krab Bot was the winner. In the next round, Krab Bot immediately grabbed and dragged Hammerhead 2 around the arena. Hammerhead 2 got free and tried to flip Krab Bot over, but couldn't manage to. It rammed Krab Bot, and Krab Bot began limping. Krab Bot attempted to get ahold of Hammerhead again, an eventually succeeded and pushed it into an angle grinder, where it was held until time was called. Once again, the judges had to make the decision, and once again they ruled in favour of Krab Bot. In the heat final, Krab Bot met Twisted Metal Evo, and began the battle in its usual style, grabbing Twisted Metal and pushing it around the arena. Twisted Metal tried to come back on the attack, but couldn't get its disc spinning. It drove into Matilda's CPZ, and the house robot's flywheel put a huge gash in its armour. Krab Bot pushed Twisted Metal into Sir Killalot's CPZ, so Killalot picked up Twisted Metal and began spinning it round and round. Krab Bot opened up the pit, but could not push Twisted Metal down into it before time ran out. The judges ruled that Krab Bot was the heat winner. In the Grand Final, Krab Bot came up against Philipper 2. Krab Bot tried to grab Philipper, but couldn't due to Philipper's odd shape. Philipper flipped Krab Bot onto an angle grinder, and the Refbot helped it down. Krab Bot then managed to grab Philipper by its open flipper, and pushed it into a CPZ, where Shunt and Growler forcefully separated the two. Philipper flipped Krab Bot again, and before it could close up its flipper, Krab Bot got its claw stuck inside. Growler separated the two again, and Krab Bot attacked Philipper from the rear. Both robots tried to dig into one another with their crushing weapons as the timer ran out. The judges ruled in favour of Philipper 2. Results UK Series |} Dutch Series |} UK Series Record *Series 1-4: Did not enter *Series 5: Heat Final *Series 6: Heat, Round 2 *Series 7: Heat, Round 1 Honours Category:UK Series competitors Category:World Championship competitors Category:Most Original Entry winners Category:Robots Thrown out of the Arena Category:Dutch Series competitors Category:Most Promising Newcomer Nominees